


Love is patient, love is kind

by Zellie_nursie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Butt Plugs, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Cock ring mentioned, Collars, Dom Louis, Dom/sub, Erotic Electrostimulation, Harry has rules, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Overstimulation, Paddling, Punishment, Rich Louis, Sex Toys, Sub Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 17:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zellie_nursie/pseuds/Zellie_nursie
Summary: It all started when Harry bumped into Louis that day at the grocery store, Harry have always known that he was submissive and that he needs a Dom.Or the one where Harry and Louis are in a Dom/sub relationship





	Love is patient, love is kind

It all started when Harry bumped into Louis that day at the grocery store, Harry have always known that he was submissive and that he needs a Dom. It was always a problem to find someone that would be willing to do what he needs. 

The day he met Louis everything was just going wrong from the moment he woke up, he forgot to set an alarm and was late to work, he spilled his tea on his uniform and had to change which made his later for work,  he was yelled at by his boss and had to stay late to make up the hour and 15 minutes he was late that morning.  
But if you ever had to ask Harry if he would change that day he would tell you never in a million years, he met the love of his life that day. 

He was walking to the store making a mental list of all the things he had to buy, not paying attention to anybody or looking at anyone, he was pissed off at anything and everything it was a shit day after all. He was walking aisle up and aisle down getting the things he needed, when he rounded a conner bumping into a solid chest sending him to the ground, which great now his fucking ass hurts!! He looked up when he heard a sharp voice asking him if he was okay, and he swore he thought he was dreaming, because infront of him was the most attractive man he has ever seen all sharp jaw and broad shoulders wearing a expensive looking suit he radiated dominance. 

He was helped off the floor and everywhere the man touched him it felt as if his skin was on fire, the man introduced himself and apologised Harry was in a trance and wanted the man to never let him go. After that he didn't think he would see the man that was named Louis ever again but little did he know that was just the beginning of their story..

Two weeks after the incident at the grocery store they ran into each other again, this time Louis walked into the bakery that Harry worked at and the rest was history. They went on dates Louis taking Harry to expensive restaurants, always buying him gifts and flowers and now one year later Harry is the happiest he has ever been. He moved in with Lou and after 6 months of dating he told Louis about his desire to be dominated, he wanted Louis to be his dom. They had experimented with bondage here and there in the first 6 months of their relationship but never as dom and sub. After he talked to Louis about it, Louis confessed that he was into bdsm and that he was worried Harry would leave him once he found out and since that day they where in a full time dom/sub relationship. Louis knew his reds and greens and Harry knew his rules and safeword. During the first month things were quite difficult for both of them finding their way and learning both of their limits. Harry had quit his job and Louis took care of his baby being the owner of a multi billion dollar company gave him the comfort to do so.  
Harry's list of rules.  
1\. Absolutely no lying.  
2\. Always adress dom as Sir during a scene.  
3\. No cumming without permission.  
4\. Be naked at all times when at home except for when company is over or told otherwise.  
5\. Always be respectful towards Dom.  
6\. Make sure chores are done within given time.  
7\. Greet Dom at door kneeling.  
8\. Obey Doms orders and listen when spoken to.  
9\. Always wear your plug, collar and cock cage unless ordered otherwise.

 

Harry was kneeling next to the bed, head bowed in shame waiting for his dom to come in and deliver his punishment. He was frustrated and broke a very important rule and lied to his Dom about it. The thing was Louis didn't always let him come and sometimes he pushed Harry's limits by not letting him come for a certain amount of time, the cock cage keeping him from doing so. When they weren't doing a scene or having sex his cock was always in a cage, or sometimes he had a cock ring on depending on what Louis wanted but since they started there wasn't a day where his cock was without restrictions, except for during sex or a scene if Louis took it off. There is a key to his cage at home in Louis office for when Louis isn't with him and he has a emergency, that is the only reason he may use the key.

He hadn't cum in two weeks and was constantly teased by Louis, they had sex every night and he wasn't allowed to cum, he went to bed every night with his Doms cum locked deep inside him with his plug, don't get him wrong it was his favourite thing to be able to feel his dom inside him long after they were done. He knew he could colour out, say his safeword and Louis would unlock him and let him cum, but he didn't and instead he disappointed his dom.

Harry heard Louis foot steps coming up the stairs, he knew his dom was very disappointed and angry with him. When Louis entered the room he ignored Harry, walked to his closet and took out what he needed to deliver Harry's punishment. 

Louis walked to Harry standing infront of him the boy knew better than to look up at his dom.  
" Why are you being punished Harry?" Louis asked with a hard and cold voice.  
 "Because I broke the rules Sir"  
"Yes you did and then you decided it was a good idea to lie to me about it when I gave you the chance to come clean about what you did"  
"I'm sorry Sir" the boy was close to tears by now.  
"Tell me what you did Pet!"  
"I took off my cage Sir and cummed without your permission Sir"  
"Are you allowed to take off your cage Harry? NO!! you are not!! Are you allowed to cum without permission?? NO!! Harry you are not!!!"  
" I'm Sorry Sir i'm sorry!" He choke back a sob he knew what he did was wrong and deserved to be where they are now. 

Louis told Harry that his punishment is 20 stikes with a paddle and then he will cum 4 times, since thats what got him in trouble in the first place. 

"Stand up hands on the bed ass out" he took the paddle watching Harry scramble to get up and do as he was told. He landed the firts hit in the middle of Harry's cheeks and the impact made harry gasp, he rasped out "one" voice shaking. Louis rained out the hits and by 15 Harry was shaking silent tears streaming down his face, butt glowing red with a few bruises. By number 20 he was sobbing Louis had told him to pull open his ass cheeks exposing his hole, the last five hits was aimed direct on his hole making the rim bright red and slightly puffy.  
Louis took the boy in his arms telling him what a good boy he was and that he took his paddling well ,he was proud of his good boy. After Harry had calm down it was time for the next part of his punishment the boy didn't think he would be able to cum 4 times when he already had an orgasm just an hour ago. Louis told him to get on the bed on his back his bum hurting with the effort. He was cuffed to the bed spread eagled a ball gag was placed in his mouth. Louis had asked him what his colour was and he answered green, time to begin.

"You are going to cum 4 times once with my fingers, once with a vibrator, once with an electro cock ring and once from my cock". Lets begin. 

Louis had slicked up his fingers with lube, inserting one finger into Harry's hole all at once not giving the boy any chance to get use to the intrusion before adding another he worked up a rithem hitting Harry straight om his prostate the boy was rock hard his cock an angry red. He added another finger, Harry was withering in pleasure and before he knew it Louis commanded him to cum! That was all it took for harry go ridget his orgasm wrecking throughout his entire body, Louis showed no sign of stopping and immediately took his sensitive cock in his hand stroking him to get him back to hardness. He didn't get a chance to calm down and whimpered as the vibrator was shoved up his ass, vibrating at full speed against his abused prostate showing no mercy his cock was back to full hardness. It didn't take long and Harry was cumming again, only a few patetic streaks of cum landing on his stomach.

He was openly sobbing by now tears streaming down his face, he didn't think he would be able to cum again. Louis stood up and gave Harry some water telling him how proud of him he was and that his punishment was almost over. He connected the 3 rings, one  on his balls, one at the base of his shaft and one just under the head of his cock, aswell as the metal buttplug to  the control remote in his hand where he would be able to adjust the electricity that would be send through Harry's cock, balls and ass. After he had everything connected Harry had calm down a bit and they began, he started slow on the lowest setting and worked his way up until he was on the highest setting sending shock wave after shock wave through his boys bits, Harry was rock hard and and he was panting and gasping as the shock waves went through his dick and balls and his ass all at once he had slipped into his subspace and he was floating feeling pleasure mixed with pain, Louis saw the moment Harry slipped into his space and was so unbelievable proud of his boy, he took a hold of the plug and started pulling it out and pushing it back in when he commanded Harry to cum, the boy complied and the orgasm wrecked through him his cock spurting one patetic streak of cum. Louis was rock hard to the point where it was painfull and he could not wait to get in his boy. He too everything off taking the buttplug out, he gave Harry some water and comfort to bring him up a bit out of his space telling him what a good boy he was and that he loved him so much. 

When Harry's eyes was a bit more focussed he asked him his colour he got a green back and he slicked up his cock with lube, lining his cock up with Harry's hole bottoming out in one go. Harry gasped at the sudden feeling of being full full full having his doms cock inside of him, Louis started thrusting in ans out of his boys hole at a punishing pace, he knew he would not last he needed Harry to cum this last and he took his sensitive cock in his hand and started jerking him off at the pace he was fucking him. To Harry's disbelieve he felt his orgasm hitting him suddenly but there was  no cum dripping from his cock and the orgasm was one of pain he had and dry orgasm and didn't think he would be able too cum again in his life. Louis felt the moment Harry had orgasm felt him squeezing his cock and that send him over the edge pumping his cum into his boys hole. When he took his cock out he quickly replaced it with Harry's daily plug the boy protested think Louis wantes his to cum again he was deep in his head space mubling nonsence. 

Louis cleaned the boy up with a warm flannel and after giving him water and some choclate to eat he cuddled the boy telling him how proud he is how much he loved him and that he can come back up for him. After awhile his baby blinked his eyes open look alot clearer than before. He told him he was forgiven and that he served his punishment well within seconds his boy was out to the world fast asleep in his arms. He locked the boy back in his cock cage ready for another day with his wonderful boy.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wondered about the electro shock device i was talking about it can be found here: https://goo.gl/images/9rmXYW


End file.
